memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Search
Episode 2.01 Flesh and Blood (Space, sector 234, littered with debris) The USS Intrepid and Hammond are looking for survivors from the battle while the Intrepid searches for the Kingston that they thought was destroyed. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) The crew is working hard repairing the ship after the battle as Captain Kira is sitting in his command chair determined to search for Captain Tyson and his crew, when Commander Madden walks up to him. Sir we've been searching for the Kingston for five days now they were destroyed you saw, we all saw what happened Commander Madden says to him as Typhuss turns to him. Commander, Starfleet thought Voyager was destroyed in the Badlands in 2371 but Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Sir, you've been up since the battle maybe you should get some rest Commander Madden suggested to Captain Kira. Fine, I will be back in four hours, Commander Madden, you have the bridge says Typhuss as he gets up from his command chair and heads to the turbolift. Lieutenant Wellington search grid 895 by 995 full impulse Commander Madden orders Lieutenant Wellington to take the ship to. Aye, sir coming to course 223 mark 898 search grid 895 by 995 Lieutenant Wellington says as she pilots the ship to that course. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss lays on his bed and goes to sleep. Then the comm system activates. Bridge to Captain Kira Commander Madden says over the comm. Typhuss opens his eyes and sits up. Captain Kira here, go ahead Commander says Typhuss as he looks at the window. We may have found them Commander Madden says over the comm. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he gets off the bed. Typhuss gets up from the bed and heads for the doors. Then Typhuss walks out of his quarters and heads for a turbolift. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) The turbolift doors open and Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Report Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. We've found them here their hiding behind a large piece of debris I've set course for them Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira as he shows him the position of the Kingston. (Space, sector 234 debris field) The Intrepid files towards where the Kingston is at. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Captain sensors have picked up a ship heading towards us at impulse speed Ensign Raliey reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson who's wearing his Starfleet vest only while he works on a damaged conduit. Maybe the Der'kal command ship has found us Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Only one way to find out weapons? Captain Tyson asked Lieutenant Y'Cari as he heads to his command chair. Y'Cari looks at her console. Quantum phasers are online but still no torpedoes or shields Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console then over at Captain Tyson. Helm take us away from the debris field slowly Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Cole. Mr. Cole inputs commands into the helm, as the crew is relieved to see the Intrepid and the Hammond along with the Helena. The Intrepid is requesting to beam relief teams aboard to help us with repairs Ensign Raliey says as she looks at her console then at the Captain. Tell Captain Kira he has permission to come aboard Captain Tyson says as he smiles. (Deck 15, port 302 bay) Both Captain Tyson and Commander Mitchell walk into meet the repair team when they see a type-11 shuttlecraft fly through the force field and lands as the back door opens, and Typhuss and his team shows up. Typhuss, Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and Doctor McKay along with the engineering and medical teams walk off the shuttle as Captain Tyson welcomes them aboard. Typhuss its good to see a friendly face Captain Tyson says to Typhuss and AR-1. Its good to see you, John says Typhuss as he looks at John Tyson. They walk out of the 302 bay and head to the briefing room while Commander Mitchell takes Dr. McKay to the engine room to give Commander Tucker and his staff a hand at restoring the power grid. (Space, warp speed) The Der'kal command ship is at high warp to meet up with the rest of the Der'kal fleet. (Der'kal combat cruiser, brig) Cheyenne is walking around the cell thinking of how to get out when Miranda Tate walks into the room. My cousin will find me Miranda and he'll finally put you behind bars for good Cheyenne says as she looks at Miranda behind the force field. Miranda smiles at her. Right now your cousin is nothing but a smoking pile of space debris the Federation fleet was wiped out but just in case he's alive still I'll send him a little message Miranda says looking at Cheyenne. (Space, sector 234) The Kingston, Intrepid, Hammond, and Helena are hanging in space together after the battle. (Briefing room) The monitor shows the blip of the fleet before it disappeared from the short range sensors. We tracked the Der'kal fleet for at least an hour before they jumped to warp speed, we've not been able to trace their course but Mr. Kavanagh is working on it Captain Tyson says as he's briefing AR-1 and Captain Kira on the situation. You don't mean Peter Kavanagh? says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Yeah he transferred to the Kingston two weeks ago as chief astrometrics officer Captain Tyson says to Typhuss. Colonel Sheppard and I know him, Kavanagh used to be part of the Atlantis Expedition, Kavanagh didn't think Elizabeth Weir should have been in command of the expedition or the starbase, many officers didn't like him says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. So we have no clue where they are heading until Kavanagh finds them John Sheppard says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Then the comm system activates. Bridge to Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the comm. Go ahead Commander Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. We're receiving a transmission from an unknown source Commander Mitchell says over comm. Both Typhuss and John look at each other in surprise. Patch it through here Commander says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. The image shows the room of a Der'kal combat cruiser and Miranda Tate. You know Captains Tyson and Kira if you're alive and well and seeing this transmission then you're trying to figure out who told the Der'kal of your plan to attack them and keep them from having a beach head in the Alpha Quadrant, we got the one thing you care about the most Mrs. Cheyenne Montgomery Miranda says on the monitor. Both Typhuss and John are in shock at what they see. Typhuss if you're seeing this now I'm alive and well but need you to save me Cheyenne says on the monitor. Then they see a creature walk into view. Captains meet a Wraith now if I see your ships this creature will suck the life out of her until she's dead, so the choice is yours Captains haha Miranda Tate says as the transmission fizzes out. Damn, Miranda just made this personal, that's my cousin, my family says Typhuss as he is upset about Cheyenne.